Battle Scars
by Throughout TheStorm
Summary: While Jade West is over seas Tori Vega teaches Jade's little brother, Hayden about battle scars. ONESHOT-Jori


**I do not own the characters, but I own the story. I also do not own the image of Jori it was made by dontyouwannadance (on tumblr.) Hope you enjoy!**

"Alright, ready to go?" The dark brown haired girl asked to the little eight year old boy.

"Yes, Tori. I'm ready. Question is, are you ready?" He said pointing down to her feet.

"Dammit. I forgot my shoes!" She said running over to the living room and picking her shoes up before putting them on.

"Tori, Tori, calm down. Ok?" He sighed and smiled slightly. "You seem nervous, what is it?" He asked sitting next to her on the couch. "It's Jade isn't it?"

She nodded looking down. "I haven't seen her in so long, it's been a full year Hayden. A full year, and now I'm taking you to her house, and she's going to be there."

Hayden smiled at that and walked over hugging her. "She's going to be happy to see you Tor. She always is." He states.

Tori smiled and ruffled his hair, pulling away. "You're so smart for a little brat like you." She chuckled and stood up. "Let's go kid."

Hayden smiled and started heading outside. Tori stopped him though, "Hayden. Jacket." She said sternly.

Hayden rolled his eyes and slipped his jacket on. "Are we walking today?"

"If you want." She grinned zipping her jacket up.

Hayden smiled and ran outside passing the car to the sidewalk. Tori smiled at that and followed locking up the house. She then grabbed his hand and walked with him. After a while they passed the park and Hayden looked around then at Tori.

"Tori look, that girl has cuts all over her arm." Hayden whispered.

Tori raised an eyebrow and looked over at the girl putting her jacket on and seeing the cuts. She frowned and quickly bent down in front of Hayden. "Hayden, those are battle scars." She whispered.

The eight year old looked confused and looked over at the girl who's taking a seat on the bench. "Who'd she fight against?"

Tori bit her lip not knowing what to say and decided he would be smart enough to not judge, Hayden always had such a strong soft side. "Herself buddy, herself. Now why don't you go over and hug her, tell her you love her and that she's so strong." Tori smiled fixing Hayden's jacket.

Hayden nodded quickly and ran over doing what Tori said. The girl on the bench formed tears and hugged back whispering a thank you. Hayden giggled and ran back to Tori. Tori then nodded to the girl and rested a hand on Hayden's back.

"Whenever you see battle scars on someone you do that ok? They deserve it."

Hayden smiled and nodded grabbing Tori's hand and walking again .

After a few minutes they were at Jades apartment . Tori took a deep breath before knocking on the door, she heard a faint sound in the back ground before hearing the lock and the door creek open .

The raven haired girl was in her army clothes and looked over Tori frozen . Tori did the same and they both looked over each other . Before Tori knew it she was pulled into a strong heartwarming hug and Tori instantly let out tears as she gripped Jade tightly . "I've missed you so much ." Tori whispered through tears .

Jade let a tear drop herself and didn't say anything as she hugged her girlfriend close . After a few moments of tears falling in silence Jade spoke up . "I missed you too ." She quickly pulled Tori in and hugged Hayden . "I'll get to you in a minute buddy, I get to see you for a few weeks, but let me go spend time with Tori ok ?" She quickly said leading Tori to her room .

Jade quickly took both their jackets off and kissed Tori deeply pushing all her love into it . "I love you so much ."

A while later they were both sweaty on the bed and breathing hard as Jade held Tori close in her strong arms . Tori nuzzled into her muscles and kissed them while her thumb rubbed the skin . No words were spoken, they wanted this moment to last forever .

"Tori ?" Jade whispered moving some of the girls hair out of the way of her neck as she kissed there . Tori hummed in response arching her neck . "I think I want to stay home with you forever, and spend the rest of my life with you and Hayden ." She whisper in her ear . She then got up and pulled her shirt and boxers on before walking over to her dresser and pulling out a little box . She bent down next to the bed and smiled proudly . "Tell me you want that too, by marrying me ."

Tori smiled widely and quickly jumped on Jade nodding quickly . "I would love that Jade, forever stay with me ."

After telling Hayden the news Jade was in a t-shirt and shorts and Tori was wearing her night clothes on the couch snuggled up to Jade rubbing her muscles . Hayden then looked at Jade and saw actual battle wounds from the army . He walked over and did what Tori had said early . Jade rose an eyebrow but nodded and smiled . "I love you too buddy ." She stated and then looked at Tori knowing her fiancé very well she whispered in her ear . "You'll be a great mother to our children ."

**Please review and feel free to read my other stories!**


End file.
